merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Most Names are draft-versions yet and will in time be replaced by more fitting or more historical forms. This page contains all Characters of MTOB: Abastunagio Galihodin Aminabad Carcelois Constantine Addanz Lambor Ade Elaine Aesc Askil Aeternus Afaggdu Afrella Aurelia Agia Aglaurus Agloval Agostes Agravadain Adragain Agravain Agerisse Alain Alain Alain Lyppaut Leigamar Thiebaut Alardin Albagia Anna Belisend Sangive Aldhan Optima Adhan Alxander Lac Alisander Alice Alienor Allegreno Alphasim Aluca Alun Ambrosius Aurelius Pendragon Amhar Amr Adeluf Amide Elaine Dindrane Agrestizia Amlawdd Amren Amwn Amon Andelise Andred Andrivete Anfole Anfortas Pelles Angelica Angharad Blanchefleur Anglitides Anglitora Angred Anguin Anguish Gurmun Angusel Arawn Anna Annore Annyniawg Antikonie Anzilere Apollo Arddun Arhons Aries Ares Artus Pendragon Arwstli Goff Iaen Catel Avenable Avenis Bagdemagus Baeddan Bagota Balinor Ban Ban Pant Bandes Baralis Baudwin Baldwin Bitiwini Bediver Bedraut Corneus Belacane Belaye Beldegg Belide Bellingres Bertelot Bertilac Berth Beuno Blaise Bleheris Blamore Blancheflur Blenzibly Blanchefleur Blesinbil Bleoberis Bors Bors Bramante Bramo Bran Delis Degorre Delidelin Brand Brandigan Fragus Breuse Briar Brisen Mneme Britu Brun Brunissen Brunor Budiciis Emhyr Trahan Buenes Bugi Byanne Cadeyrn Cador Carados Cador Gormant Cadret Goasilroet Cadugaunus Gwgawn Cadwy Erbin Cador Cato Cafrieth Caelia Cahot Gaheris Cahus Caitigern Calenengres Rivalin Kalegras Calogrenant Colgrevance Cynon Candacus Candle Camor Canan Custennin Albanact Candida Joon Marainaia Ione Carador Briefbras Caradoc Freichfras Cas Catia Catleus Siawn Cawrdaf Cei Celidoine Cenen Ceneu Herlan Cerdic Cerridwen Cethlionn Chelinde Clodoveus Cichoriades Cladion Clamadoz Clamadon Clamadeu Clarissant Itonje Clegis Cleodalis Clidra Clorus Salomon Clown Coluin Colonus Clydno Coel Hen Peter Lucius Colivre Conswiramur Lufamur Constans Corneu Constans Maine Ivoine Constantine Constantine Brickus Cordelia Creiddylad Corrant Guy Guynor Kaz Creirwy Creoda Cressile Trasfilas Crisea Crissides Crudens Culfanawyd Culhwch Cumyn Cundrie Cunedda Cundrwyn Cunneware Lede Cuoi Archemais Cynfarch Hedor Cynlan Smoit Sinoid Cynric Dareca Deheuwant Devin Dinadan Dirac Agleot Dobrut Ditas Do Idoel Eldol Donadix Donisus Dornar Durmart Dryon Drians Driant Drius Duessa Gwendolen Fidessa Dulcemar Dyfnedig Dyfyr Dyonas Oleron Ebissa Eosa Ector Antor Cynyr-->Antor Edern Yder Idres Teithion Edward Edward White knight Ekunaver Elaine Elaine Elaine Alyne Melie Elaine Amite Elaine Blasine Elaine Clarine Gostanze Helaye Eldad Elen Elidyr Lydanwyn Eliduris Eliezer Elin Elioxe Elisabeth Elisabeth Eliabel Eliwlod elsa Elsa Endigant Enwuavg Enid Enygeus Havingues Erec Gyamore Geraint Gwyron Escanor Escanors Esclados Esclamor Esclanor Esmeree Beaute Essylt Ethelina Eugenius EurgenEurneit Evadeam Evaine Evander Evrain Jrain Faochan Faramon Goreu Joram Embrut Febus Feirefiz Feleloie Felix Philippus Patrokles Fenice Fergus Feriando Flegetine Fleur Florant Flordibel Floree Guilorete Amie Florence Florine Flurdamurs Foldace Frea Frimutel Gaheris Eries Beacurs Gahmuret Bliocadran Alain Eliffer Galahad Galahad Galegantin Galehaut Galeschin Kahedin Sorlouse Silhout Galentivet Galian Galien Gales Galehaut Galiena Galoes Gandin Gais Pellehan Garanwyn Garel Daniel Greu Geogenant Gareth Gwidon Garlon Garsidis Gawain Gilbert Lwch Viautre Arbrun Hoel Giwis Gliglois Gloriande Gloyw Godebog Marius Catell Gogan Gogaun Goleudydd Goneril Gonosor Gorlois Gwyron Horsl Rica Gotegrin Accolon Grandines Greomar Gromer Griffin Moren Griflet Jaufre Jofrit Gilfaethwy Filfaethwy Gringamore Gronosis Guenloie Trevilonete Guengasoain Guigambresil Kingrimursel Guigenor Guinglain Beaudous Wigalois Guingras Guiniaicalc Guiromelant Gramoflanz Gurnemanz Gwallawg Bradwen Gwawl Vala Gweir Gweir Gweir Gweir Gweir Gwen pendragon Cwebfyach Cwylloc Gwenbaus Guinebal Gwendydd Ganieda Languoreth Gwenhwyfar Gwenn Gwrfoddu Hen Gwrgan Fawr Gwrgi Gwrwst Lledlwm Melinant Gwrtheyrn Gwydre Patrick Gwynn Gwynn Gymeth Melora Huncamunca Hael Frych Hartwaker Hector Hectyre Hektor Hektor Helaius Evgen Bron Helians Helin Helios Hendrist Hengist Her Ivonet Herzeloyde Yglais Acheflur Hoel Hoel Harinan Tintagel Horsah Howen Huabwy Huchel Hugh Hunith Hussa Iltyd Igraine Arnive Inogen Elergia Annowre lady of mount dolorous Irot Orgoglio Orillus Isaiah Iseulde white hands Iseult Iseult Lotta Florentine Isolde Ivoire Jeschute Joene Johanna sister of leo Jonah Jonaans Josef of Arimathia]] Hippomenes Joseus Joshua Urbien Juan Juliana Pendragon Julius Cäsar Kelegras Kandalion Kardeiz Kardeiz Kailet Kelemon Kilwydd Kingrisin Kloudite Kyot Lac Erbin Linefles Canodran Ladiana Laetizia Lahelin Lambore Lamorac Lamorat Lancelot Lancelot Lanceor Larner Dywel Gromer Sigurdr Laudamie Anise Danise Laudine Laudunet Laurel Floree Lavain Lazaliez Lazaliez Aldroen Manuel Leanderleo Leodegan Gogfran Leonce Leus Lija Limmire Lingrenote Linier Lionel Lisanor Galida Emmeline Lischois Lenwg Llygadrudd Emys Llywarch Hen Llyr Eliavres Lohengrin Loholt Ilinot Borre Lohot Llacheu Lolilla Londres Mazadan Lore Lorete Lorigal Lluagor Lot Jascaphin Lovel Lionel Lucan Luce Lucius Lutessa Lydie Lynet Lyonors Mabon Mabuz Mabonagrians Macsen Madoc Mador Maledisant Maloas Melwas Mampfilyot Maredudd Margareta Marhalt Marhaus Mariole Lye Mark March Marmadus Maronel Mathem Matur Maude Maurice Black Knight Medanz Meirchion Argistes Meleagant Melwys Melwas Melehan Meleranz Brunor Mandogran Meliadas Meliadus Meliadus Rouland Rivalin Meliant Meleranz Meliodam Melinot Melehan Mellt Melou Meraugis Meriadoc Meuric Merlin Myrrdin Emrys Wyllt Meurig Merlin Mauricius Melius Messois Miles Menelais Molina Mor Mordaf Mordrains Evelake Morgryn Madog Morgan Morgan Morgana Brimesent Morgause Orcades Sangive Morgenau Moriaen Morodd Morodd Morydd Tegid Hoel Mynwedin Brutus Naburzadan Nad Froich Gormund Narpus Nascien Nentres Norrois Erbin Alain Nero Nestor Nestor Nicarchos Niccolo Nimue Nina Modron Nivetta Morfudd Obie Florseraphin Floree Obilot Octa Osla Oswald Olimpia Olwen Onbrawst Onbraust Onbrans Orcant Orgelleuse Una Orguelleus Orillus Orlando Orwen Oscar Ossian Palomides Parcifal Peredur Parid Pascent Faustus Paternus Patricius Bernard Patrides Patrocles Pelles Pelleas Pelias Pellinore Penarwan Perferren Persepharien Philippia Philosophine Plares Poch Roech Soumillet Porrex Prester John Pyramus Qrainglaie Ragnell Escorducarla Blanchemal Rahawd Rhyawdd Rahel Ram Raolais Ironside Regan Repanse Risiart Rhuddfedd Rhydeiryn Rhydderch Hael Rodarch Riengulid Rischoyde Rosande Rose Rowena Angria Ronwen Sardoine Ruvalen Tyrry Ermid Hringr Sador Safir Sagremor Samson Sara Sardoine Saris Jeremiah Schionatulander Schoutte Schoysiane Sebile Secundille Sehuarides Segurant Seidi Gandwy Seife Anthonje Selyf Sevain Sevian Sevira Sigi Sigune Sirius Sodoc Sadoc Soredamor Stuf Sulyen Suryn Tacitus Taliesin Tapenteire Tandareis Tantain Tarsan Esclabor Terdelaschoye Helena Thailais Thenew Tirre Titurel Tom a lincoln Tor Torec Tortolina Trevrizent Eleis Anais Elyas Tristan Tristouse Twrgadarn Twynwedd Tydomie Tyvrydog Teregud Ulam Umbraphel Umbramaglus Urien Hervi Nuds Urre Uther Pendragon Valia Valiant Vergulaht Vitalinus Vitalis Fernvail Vivian Triamours Modron Vortigern Vortimer Wecta Veggdegg Aschanes Whiteshank Wihtgils Withgar Witta Woden Ydain Elain Yder Ider Idrus Yder Malpirant Idres Ither Ysaie Guignier Ysaie Guinier Ysile Yspadadden Yvain Yveret Yvain Yvonet Names list (redirects) Abastunagio Accolon Acheflur Addanz Ade Adeluf Adhan->Optima Adragain Aesc Aeternus Afaggdu->Veradunus Afrella Agerisse Agia Aglaurus Agleot Agloval Agostes Agravadain Agravain Agrestizia Alain Alain Alain Alardin Albagia Albanact Aldhan Aldroen Alice Alienor Alisander Allegreno Alphasim Aluca Alun Alxander Alyne Ambrosius Amhar Amide Amie Aminabad Amite Amlawdd Amon Amr Amren Amwn Anais Andelise Andred Andrivete Anfole Anfortas Angelica Angharad Anglitides Anglitora Angred Angria Anguin Anguish Angusel Anise Anna Annore Annowre Annyniawg Anthonje Antikonie Antor Anzilere Apollo Arawn Arbrun Archemais Arddun Ares Argistes Arhons Aries Arnive Artus Arwstli Aschanes Askil Aurelia Aurelius Avenable Avenis Baeddan Bagdemagus Bagota Baldwin Balinor Ban Bandes Baralis Baudwin Beacurs Beaudous Beaute Bediver Bedraut Belacane Belaye Beldegg Belide Belisend Bellingres Bernard Bertelot Berth Bertilac Beuno Bitiwini Black Knight Blaise Blamore Blanchefleur Blancheflur Blanchemal Blasine Bleheris Blenzibly Bleoberis Blesinbil Bliocadran Borre Bors Bradwen Bramante Bramo Bran Brand Brandigan Breuse Briar Brickus Briefbras Brimesent Brisen Britu Bron Brun Brunissen Brunor Brunor Brutus Budiciis Buenes Bugi Byanne Cadeyrn Cador Cador Cador Cadret Cadugaunus Cadwy Caelia Cafrieth Cahot Cahus Caitigern Calenengres Calogrenant Camor Canan Candacus Candida Candle Canodran Caradoc Carador Carados Carcelois Cas Catel Catell Catia Catleus Cato Cawrdaf Cei Celidoine Cenen Ceneu Cerdic Cerridwen Cethlionn Chelinde Cichoriades Cladion Clamadeu Clamadon Clamadoz Clarine Clarissant Clegis Cleodalis Clidra Clodoveus Clorus Clown Clydno Coel Colgrevance Colivre Colonus Coluin Constans Constans Constantine Constantine Constantine Conswiramur Cordelia Corneu Corneus Corrant Creiddylad Creirwy Creoda Cressile Crisea Crissides Crudens Culfanawyd Culhwch Cumyn Cundrie Cundrwyn Cunedda Cunneware Cuoi Custennin Cwebfyach Cwylloc Cynfarch Cynlan Cynon Cynric Cynyr Daniel Danise Dareca Degorre Deheuwant Delidelin Delis Devin Dinadan Dindrane Dirac Ditas Do Dobrut Donadix Donisus Dornar Drians Driant Drius Dryon Duessa Dulcemar Durmart Dyfnedig Dyfyr Dyonas Dywel Ebissa Ector Edern Edward Edward Ekunaver Elain Elaine Elaine Elaine Elaine Elaine Elaine Elaine Elaine Eldad Eldol Eleis Elen Elergia Eliabel Eliavres Eliduris Elidyr Eliezer Eliffer Elin Elioxe Elisabeth Elisabeth Eliwlod Elsa elsa Elyas Embrut Emhyr Emmeline Emrys Emys Endigant Enid Enwuavg Enygeus Eosa Erbin Erbin Erec Eries Ermid Escanor Escanors Esclabor Esclados Esclamor Esclanor Escorducarla Esmeree Essylt Ethelina Eugenius Eurgen Eurneit Evadeam Evaine Evander Evelake Evgen Evrain Faochan Faramon Faustus Fawr Febus Feirefiz Feleloie Felix Fenice Fergus Feriando Fernvail Fidessa Filfaethwy Flegetine Fleur Florant Flordibel Floree Floree Floree Florence Florentine Florine Florseraphin Flurdamurs Foldace Fragus Frea Freichfras Frimutel Froich Frych Gaheris Gaheris Gahmuret Gais Galahad Galahad Galegantin Galehaut Galehaut Galentivet Gales Galeschin Galian Galida Galien Galiena Galihodin Galoes Gandin Gandwy Ganieda Garanwyn Garel Gareth Garlon Garsidis Gawain Geogenant Geraint Gilbert Gilfaethwy Giwis Gliglois Gloriande Gloyw Goasilroet Godebog Goff Gogan Gogaun Gogfran Goleudydd Goneril Gonosor Goreu Gorlois Gormant Gormund Gostanze Gotegrin Gramoflanz Grandines Greomar Greu Griffin Griflet Gringamore Gromer Gromer Gronosis Guengasoain Guenloie Guigambresil Guigenor Guignier Guilorete Guinebal Guinglain Guingras Guiniaicalc Guinier Guiromelant Gurmun Gurnemanz Guy Guynor Gwallawg Gwawl Gweir Gweir Gweir Gweir Gweir Gwen Gwenbaus Gwendolen Gwendydd Gwenhwyfar Gwenn Gwgawn Gwidon Gwrfoddu Gwrgan Gwrgi Gwrtheyrn Gwrwst Gwydre Gwynn Gwynn Gwyron Gwyron Gyamore Gymeth Hael Hael Harinan Hartwaker Havingues Hector Hectyre Hedor Hektor Hektor Helaius Helaye Helena Helians Helin Helios Hen Hen Hen Hendrist Hengist Her Herlan Hervi Herzeloyde Hippomenes Hoel Hoel Hoel Hoel Horsah Horsl Howen Hringr Huabwy Huchel Hugh Huncamunca Hunith Hussa Iaen Ider Idoel Idres Idres Idrus Igraine Ilinot Iltyd Inogen Ione Ironside Irot Isaiah Iseulde white hands Iseult Iseult Isolde Ither Itonje Ivoine Ivoire Ivonet Jascaphin Jaufre Jeremiah Jeschute Joene Jofrit Johanna sister of John Jonaans Jonah Joon Joram Josef of Arimathia Joseus Joshua Jrain Juan Juliana Julius Cäsar Kahedin Kailet Kalegras Kandalion Kardeiz Kardeiz Kaz Kelegras Kelemon Kilwydd Kingrimursel Kingrisin Kloudite Kyot Lac Lac Ladiana lady of mount dolorous Laetizia Lahelin Lambor Lambore Lamorac Lamorat Lancelot Lancelot Lanceor Languoreth Larner Laudamie Laudine Laudunet Laurel Lavain Lazaliez Lazaliez Leanderleo Lede Leigamar Lenwg leo Leodegan Leonce Leus Lija Limmire lincoln Linefles Lingrenote Linier Lionel Lionel Lisanor Lischois Llacheu Lledlwm Lluagor Llygadrudd Llyr Llywarch Lohengrin Loholt Lohot Lolilla Londres Lore Lorete Lorigal Lot Lotta Lovel Lucan Luce Lucius Lucius Lufamur Lutessa Lwch Lydanwyn Lydie Lye Lynet Lyonors Lyppaut Mabon Mabonagrians Mabuz Macsen Madoc Madog Mador Maine Maledisant Maloas Malpirant Mampfilyot Mandogran Manuel Marainaia March Maredudd Margareta Marhalt Marhaus Mariole Marius Mark Marmadus Maronel Mathem Matur Maude Maurice Mauricius Mazadan Medanz Meirchion Meleagant Melehan Melehan Meleranz Meleranz Meliadas Meliadus Meliadus Meliant Melie Melinant Melinot Meliodam Melius Mellt Melora Melou Melwas Melwas Melwys Menelais Meraugis Meriadoc Merlin Merlin Messois Meuric Meurig Miles Mneme Modron Modron Molina Mor Mordaf Mordrains Moren Morfudd Morgan Morgan Morgana Morgause Morgenau Morgryn Moriaen Morodd Morodd Morydd Mynwedin Myrrdin Naburzadan Nad Narpus Nascien Nentres Nero Nestor Nestor Nicarchos Niccolo Nimue Nina Nivetta Norrois Erbin Nuds Obie Obilot Octa Oleron Olimpia Olwen Onbrans Onbraust Onbrawst Optima Orcades Orcant Orgelleuse Orgoglio Orguelleus Orillus Orillus Orlando Orwen Oscar Osla Ossian Oswald Palomides Pant Parcufal Parid Pascent Paternus Patricius Patrick Patrides Patrocles Patrokles Pelias Pelleas Pellehan Pelles Pelles Pellinore Penarwan Pendragon Pendragon Pendragon Pendragon pendragon Peredur Perferren Persepharien Peter Philippia Philippus Philosophine Plares Poch Porrex Prester Pyramus Qrainglaie Ragnell Rahawd Rahel Ram Raolais Regan Repanse Rhuddfedd Rhyawdd Rhydderch Rhydeiryn Rica Riengulid Rischoyde Risiart Rivalin Rivalin Rodarch Roech Ronwen Rosande Rose Rouland Rowena Ruvalen Sadoc Sador Safir Sagremor Salomon Samson Sangive Sangive Sara Sardoine Sardoine Saris Schionatulander Schoutte Schoysiane Sebile Secundille Segurant Sehuarides Seidi Seife Selyf Sevain Sevian Sevira Siawn Sigi Sigune Sigurdr Silhout Sinoid Sirius Smoit Sodoc Soredamor Sorlouse Soumillet Stuf Sulyen Suryn Tacitus Taliesin Tandareis Tantain Tapenteire Tarsan Tegid Teithion Terdelaschoye Teregud Thailais Thenew Thiebaut Tintagel Tirre Titutel Tom a Tor Torec Tortolina Trahan Trasfilas Trevilonete Trevrizent Triamours Tristan Tristouse Twrgadarn Twynwedd Tydomie Tyrry Tyvrydog Ulam Umbramaglus Umbraphel Una Urbien Urien Urre Uther Vala Valia Valiant Veggdegg Vergulaht Viautre Vitalinus Vitalis Vivian Vortigern Vortimer Wecta White knight Whiteshank Wigalois Wihtgils Withgar Witta Woden Wyllt Ydain Yder Yder Yder Yglais Ysaie Ysaie Ysile Yspadadden Yvain Yvain Yveret Yvonet Merged Characters Columbina/Elergia/Nimue Inogena/Emmeline/Galida/Lisanor/Inogen Lucifer/Diabolos/Lok/Dumnovalos Meurig/ Merlin/Myrrdin/Lailoken/Guinglaff/Menw Optima/Adhan/Candida/Aldhan/Ione/Marinaia/Joan Phileadelphos/Phillidel/Cernunnos/Jupiter Placidus/Blaise/Bleheris Ragnella Viviane/Escorducarla/Nimue Category:Characters